Abused Flareon
by AngelChan16
Summary: What appears to be a normal Pokemon Pearl cartridge, is actually much more... Pokemon creepypasta, T to be safe


You could call me a Pokemon fanatic. And a Pokepasta fanatic. I'm not gonna tell you my real name, but my Pokemon in game name is Amy. So just call me that. I had got up last Saturday to see $45 on my bedside table. It was about time my mum paid me for those chores. I had got up to my computer, not knowing what to spend it on. I suddenly had an idea.  
Pokemon games.  
I went to the Gametraders website, and I looked at their stock. To my satisfaction, they had a copy of Pokemon Pearl for $40. I could use the leftovers for snacks. I got my pack, put the money in my wallet, my wallet in my pack, and my DS. Before I put it in, I checked if it had charge. It did. Last time I didn't know, and I had to wait until Friday to get my Shiny Giratina. I put in my charger, just in case. I pretty much dived down the stairs.  
"Mum, I'm going to the shopping centre!" I said.  
"Ok, be back before 6:00pm!" I looked at the watch on my hand. It's 12:30pm, I think I'd only be about an hour.  
"Can I use some money for taxi money? I'll wash the dishes when I get home!"  
I could see my mum hesitating.  
"Fine. Deal." she said.  
I got $15 out of her purse, and ran to the street.  
I pulled out my phone, and dialed for a taxi.  
In less than 5 minutes, a taxi came. The taxi guy drove me to the shopping center, and I gave him the money.  
This was the time.  
A.. well... "new" Pokemon game!  
I ran into the center, making it to Gametraders in about 3-4 minutes. I ran into the store, finding a preowned Pokemon Pearl.  
I took it up to the counter.  
"I'll buy this."  
"M'kay." was all the cashier said.  
I paid him, and quickly dashed to the supermarket to get some cashews.  
I paid for that too, and called a taxi home.

I ran up to my bedroom, crashed onto my bed, and fumbled to get the game in.  
It went in. I turned on the DS, and it started up normally.  
The game seemed normal.  
When I went to the "New Game" screen, there was a save file.  
"GONE."  
That unsettled me a little bit. What unsettled me a little more?  
"TIME: 666:66"  
"BADGES: 6"  
I was already getting scared. I knew that I should shut the game off before some scary crap happens, but wouldn't curiosity get the best of you as well?  
I opened the file. It looked as though I was in a place that needed Flash. I didn't know which part of the map I was on. I looked at the Town Map. The map was completely black. Does this mean I was no where? The area was called "LONELY CAVE" That was unsettling. Speaking of the dark, Umbreon was my favourite Eeveelution. I went to look at my party.  
"JOLTEON: LEVEL 66"  
Close to Umbreon, but not close enough  
"VAPOREON: LEVEL 66"  
A little closer, I guess...  
"GLACEON: LEVEL 66"  
Another Eeveelution?  
"LEAFEON: LEVEL 66"  
By now I was getting my hopes up for an Umbreon.  
"ESPEON: LEVEL 66"  
An Espeon! Umbreon's counterpart! By now I was DEFENITELY sure I was about to have an Umbreon!  
"FLAREON: LEVEL 66"  
Flareon. Not an Umbreon.  
I was highly disappointed.  
Not only did I not get an Umbreon, Flareon was one of the weakest Eeveelutions.  
I looked at Flareon's moveset to see how crappy it was.  
Curse, Nightmare, Destiny Bond, and Struggle.  
What? I don't even think Flareon can learn any of those moves! And since when did Struggle come as an actual... You know, clickable move!?  
I looked at everyone else's movesets. They were completely normal. And Nightmare!? It didn't even have a "sleepy time" move!

I looked around the black space for a while. I could access anywhere, and there were wild Pokemon sometimes appearing. I ran from them all though. But when I thought I was about to reach the maximum level of boredom, I fought.

I ran into a Pokemon.  
"A wild BANETTE appeared!"  
What? I've only seen Clefairy and Wigglytuff so far! And the Clefairy and Wigglytuff were at about Level 50! Banette's at Level 6!  
"Go, JOLTEON!"  
I picked the FIGHT option, and decided to use Thunder.  
"JOLTEON doesn't want to fight! JOLTEON wants to give FLAREON a chance!"  
What? No! Flareon doesn't even have good moves!  
I tried Sand-Attack.  
"JOLTEON doesn't want to fight! JOLTEON wants to give FLAREON a chance!"  
I sighed, and used Jolteon's turn for a switch to Vaporeon.  
"BANETTE used Splash! It didn't have any effect..."  
Since when did Banette know Splash!?  
I once again chose the FIGHT option for Vaporeon, and used Ice Beam.  
"VAPOREON doesn't want to fight! VAPOREON wants FLAREON to try!" It was nearly the same thing. Only a little different. I switched again. Banette used Splash, he seemed to only know Splash. But for the Eeveelutions, it was the same thing, only with little difference.  
"GLACEON doesn't want to fight! GLACEON thinks it should give FLAREON it's go!"  
"LEAFEON doesn't want to fight! LEAFEON would like you to swap it for FLAREON!"  
"ESPEON doesn't want to fight! ESPEON would sacrifice itself for FLAREON!"  
I stared at shock at Espeon's speech box. Sacrificing?! I sigh. I send out Flareon. The only move it can use is Nightmare!  
I pick it.  
"FLAREON is asleep!"  
I sigh. What next?  
"BANETTE used Splash!"  
"FLAREON took damage from it's Nightmare!" It took down 30 HP.  
What the heck other Eeveelutions? You wanted to give it a turn for this?!  
"BANETTE feels sympathy! BANETTE will not attack anymore!"  
What the hell!? What!?  
"FLAREON misses UMBREON!"  
30 damage.  
There WAS an Umbreon!?  
"BANETTE is sympathizing!"  
"FLAREON feels neglected!" This left it with 6 HP.  
What? 30 HP to a move that nearly faints it?!  
"BANETTE is sympathizing!"  
"FLAREON feels hated!" That takes away 3 HP.  
"BANETTE is sympathizing!"  
"FLAREON wants to die!" It fainted.  
I heard a distorted Flareon cry, and a horrible screech. I dropped the game on my bed, and covered my ears. The screeching stopped. I looked back up to the game.  
"FLAREON's life was stolen by Nightmare!"  
WHATTT!? I've read many Pokepasta's, with "_ died" or "_ was killed" but specifically saying it's life was stolen? What the hell? The battle ended, to my relief.

I hesitantly looked at my party. In Flareon's place, was an Umbreon, nicknamed, "YOURFAULT"  
I looked at it's sprite with horror.  
It was a Flareon. It looked like it had Umbreon parts stiched onto it, replacing Flareon parts. It had Umbreon ears, Umbreon tail, and even Umbreon paws. What horrified me the most was it's sickening grin.  
I looked at it's moves, and what they were nearly made me vomit.  
"DO YOU"  
"LOVE"  
"ME"  
"YET?"


End file.
